


Imagine that you're a Minor God

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine that you're a Minor God

Over the centuries you have naturally made enemies that are far more powerful than you, but you have done your best to keep the peace and avoid contact. However one day you find out that your mortal lover has been taken as a human vessel, and in an outrage demand his release. The other God simply smirks and laughs at the empty threat that he anticipated, but proposes an arrangement: Your lover will be released if you allow yourself to be violated for a single night.

Stunned at the proposition, you take his word and decide that your body is a small price to pay to get your beloved back. Sure enough after agreeing he is released from being a vessel, simply put to sleep while you are dragged off and forced to your knees. It’s no surprise that his first command is to open wide and suck as he unzips his pants and strokes his cock to a hardened arousal. Silently obeying you nearly gag as he forces you to deep throat him without any warning before roughly getting face fucked. Moments before he finishes he tells you to swallow every last drop before cumming with one final thrust. Nearly choking on his seed you gulp it all down and lick his cock clean before panting heavily to catch your breath.

Making you get to your feet moments later you mentally brace yourself for the main event, letting him strip you before tightly tying your hands to the bed frame. Thankfully he takes his time slowly lubing up your tight little hole, bluntly telling you how thankful you should be for it since he would enjoy every scream from fucking you raw otherwise.

Withdrawing his fingers you let out a whimper as you watch in horror as his cock slowly swells up while he smirks. Closing your eyes you wait to be torn apart with that monster cock of his, but he slowly slides it inside without any difficulty. Letting out a soft moan as you already feel him brush against your prostate.

For hours he stays hard and fucks you in every position without ever pulling out. Before long your stomach is bloated with cum, and that seems to make him all the more aroused. By the time he orders you to ride him you’re eagerly gasping and moaning with pleasure, having lost count how many times you’ve cum as well.

Exhausted you flop back while he finally pulls out and shoves a butt plug inside to keep as much seed from dripping out as possible. While you continue to catch your breath he begins to rub your inflated belly, but as you feel his power slowly seep into your stomach you become alarmed at once. Before you can question aloud what he’s up to you can feel life slowly growing inside you while your stomach swells even more.

His goal along was to impregnate you with multiple children, and within moments the rapid pregnancy is complete. Crying softly at the trap you let yourself fall for you feel your babies kick and squirm inside you as they eagerly wait to be born. It’s no surprise when your water breaks and the contractions hit. While he yanks out the butt plug he then orders you to push while beginning to jerk you off to add pleasure to the pain. Between the cries and moans you finally push out the first baby and hear it cry. Trying to catch your breath before the next one comes, the umbilical cord is cut before your child is silently handed you to hungrily suck on one of your nibbles.

By the end of the night you have birthed a total of four children, all of whom milk you dry in no time. One they are all full and sleeping peacefully the elder god thanks you for being such a good host, then takes the babies and leaves without another word.

Your lover awakens shortly after, and embraces you as you tearfully admit everything that was done to you in order to save him. For days the mortal doesn’t leave your side, tending to your every need and comfort in hopes of easing the emotional pain and trauma. Eventually he suggests for you to fuck him until the memories fade, says you could even impregnate him if you so wish. Taking him up on his offer you fuck him silly in every position you can think of until his belly is noticeably swollen with your seed. Sliding a butt plug inside him once neither of you can go any longer, you kindly ask him to keep it inside him until the next night.

In the early afternoon you ask him if he would be willing to carry your demi-god children, and while he certain becomes flustered you’re given a straight forward answer: “Yes.” The rest of the day is spent making as many preparations for the babies as possible since you want to give him a rapid pregnancy that you went through, though the more you stare at his already swollen stomach from your seed, you can’t help but to start to want that again for yourself too.

By the evening your lover is practically begging you to officially impregnate him, though you secretly go and lube yourself up before agreeing to. Gently rubbing his belly you use your power and energy to speed up time on his womb. The sight of your lover’s rapidly growing stomach alone makes you hard, but the fact that he’s moaning softly makes you want him now! Unable to take it anymore you quickly strip down and ever so carefully straddle him before riding him fast and hard while your babies continue to grow. Just when he looks ready to burst does he cum deep inside you as you wanted. Not caring about your own climax for the moment, you roll off him to shower him with sweet kisses while speeding up your own pregnancy.

It’s no shock that both your waters break at once, but you’re there to encourage each other to push and while tightly squeezing hands. While the labor is long, soon you give birth to a healthy baby girl, while your lover births two more girls and three boys. As proud happy parents you gladly clean all of them off and let them suckle until they drift off to sleep. Swaddling each one before bed there’s a few quiet and happy moments as you snuggle young lover and look down at the innocent sleeping children. Though with a soft smirk he slowly side a hand down his pants to get him hard again.

“I want more…” You whisper.

His smile seems to agree with you…


End file.
